


I Double Do

by nweeks3, RizzV825



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5 [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: The double wedding is fast approaching. Meanwhile, Stacie has a fracture after tripping on one of Bella's toys and falling down the stairs of her house.This story takes place from October 24th-November 30th, 2024.
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Original Male Character(s), Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Stacie Conrad/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Well, as promised, we're back with Pitch Perfect fanfictions this week. And this time, we're in for quite a lengthy one. Enjoy. Big thanks to RizzV825 for co-writing many of the scenes that will be featured in this story.

On the night of October 24th at about 10pm, Chloe found Beca all alone on the roof of their apartment building.

"This roof takes you back, doesn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. This very night, six years ago." Beca remembered.

"That night I almost lost you." Chloe remembered.

"But you didn't; You helped me realize that just because I have one bad DJ'ing gig, I shouldn't let it get to me." Beca remembered.

"Exactly!" Chloe agreed.

"Hard to believe; 13 years ago, you and I met during my freshman year at Barden. Back then, I never saw myself joining an acapella group. And if I hadn't become a Bella, we wouldn't be where we are today." Beca said.

"So, I guess you can say you're glad your father made you join a club on campus?" Chloe asked.

"Definitely. In fact, aside from being a Bella, there's one other thing I'm grateful for from our years at Barden." Beca said.

"Meeting Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm glad he and I reunited last year." Beca said.

"And I'm glad I reunited with Chicago last year as well." Chloe said.

"And just think; in just over a month, I'll be marrying Jesse and you'll be marrying Chicago..." Beca said.

"Yeah. Hard to believe our big day is almost here." Chloe said.

"But why we did we agree to have the double wedding on Thanksgiving Weekend?" Beca asked.

"I figured it'd be easier for our parents to get time off from their jobs to make the trip up here." Chloe said.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense." Beca said.

Just then, Chloe's phone rang. She noticed Aubrey's name on the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey, Aubrey. What's up?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Chloe, it's an emergency; Stacie's been rushed to the hospital!" Aubrey said, concerned.

"What?! What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked, also concerned.

"Kyle called me an hour ago and said Stacie fell down the stairs." Aubrey explained.

"OMG, should we meet you at the hospital?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not at the hospital. I'm at Stacie's house watching her daughters while Kyle's over at the hospital with Stacie." Aubrey said.

"Okay. I'll text the other Bellas and let them know what's going on." Chloe said.

"Good. I'll call you later." Aubrey said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Apparently, Stacie fell down the stairs of her house and is now in the hospital." Chloe recapped.

"What?! We'll she be okay?" Beca asked.

"I sure hope so. I'm going to text the other Bellas the situation right now." Chloe said.

With that, she typed a group text to the other Bellas saying "ALERT: Stacie fell down the stairs and is in the hospital." About five minutes later, she started to get a flood of replies from the other Bellas wishing Stacie a speedy recovery.

* * *

About one hour later, Kyle arrived at the hospital and met Stacie in the exam room.

"Hey, babe. I'm here." Kyle said.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Stacie asked.

"I had to wait for Aubrey to show up at the house. I couldn't leave Kim and Bella home alone." Kyle explained.

"Ah, okay. Well, the doctors just took my X-rays and I'm still waiting for the results. If anything, I'll probably be here all night." Stacie said.

"Well, I'm here for you no matter what." Kyle said.

"What about the girls? Are they still asleep?" Stacie asked.

"As far as I know. Aubrey's staying at our place tonight." Kyle said.

"Okay. Hopefully I'll get discharged before they have to go to school in the morning." Stacie said.

Stacie and Kyle anxiously waited a few hours for the X-ray results. They were both hoping it'd be nothing too serious. During that wait, they both eventually fell asleep until about 2am when a female doctor finally came in with the results.

"Stacie Masterson?" The doctor said, entering the room.

"Yes?" Stacie asked.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carlson. I have the results of your X-rays." She said.

"How bad is it, doctor?" Stacie asked.

"Well, according to your X-rays, you have what we'd call a green stick fracture. A minor fracture, but it'll still take a while to heal." Dr. Carlson explained.

"Oh, no." Stacie said, worried.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Carlson asked.

"Our youngest daughter left one of her dolls at the top of the stairs. My wife tripped on it and took a nasty fall down the stairs." Kyle recapped.

"I see. Well, one thing I definitely recommend you two do is talk to your daughter about picking up after herself so this doesn't happen again." Dr. Carlson said.

"We're way ahead of you on that." Stacie said.

"So, since it's a minor fracture, I'm going to give you an air boot you can use. It kind of works like a cast, except you can take it off when you take a shower, and you can at least use crutches to get around. But might I recommend you stay off the fractured leg as much as possible for the next eight weeks?" Dr. Carlson explained.

"Eight weeks?" Stacie asked, shocked.

"That's about how long it's going to take for that leg to completely heal." Dr. Carlson said.

"Aw, man; what about the wedding? I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid in five weeks." Stacie remembered.

"Relax; you unfortunately won't be completely healed by then, but as long as you stay off the fractured leg as much as possible, you should be fine enough for the wedding." Dr. Carlson said, giving Stacie a little bit of hope.

"Okay." Stacie said, feeling slightly better.

"I also definitely recommend you avoid going up and down the stairs as much as possible." Dr. Carslon added.

"Okay. One more question: What about my job at the dance studio I teach at? Should I call there in the morning and tell them I'm on forced medical leave?" Stacie asked.

"Absolutely. At best I'd say you should tell them you'll be on medical leave until New Year's at the latest. And if they ask for a doctor's note, I can gladly write you one." Dr. Carlson said.

"Okay." Stacie said.

"Now, I'll go ahead and get you that air boot. I'll be right back." Dr. Carlson said, exiting the room.

"I wish I never tripped on that doll." Stacie said, feeling bummed.

"I know. But all we can do is hope that Bella learns something from all of this." Kyle said.

"Yeah. Well, the only good thing to come out of all of this...I don't have to go to work for the rest of the year." Stacie said.

"Yeah. Don't be so sad, okay." Kyle said, hugging his wife before the doctor returned.

"Okay. I have returned with your air boot. Let's make sure this'll fit on your foot." Dr. Carlson said as she tried to put the boot on.

"It's a perfect fit." Stacie said.

"Well, good thing we found the right size on the first try. I also brought for you some crutches to use if you ever need them." Dr. Carlson said.

"Thank you. They just might come in handy if I need to go anyplace." Stacie said.

"Alright, let me check with the staff and see if your release papers are ready." Dr. Carlson said before stepping out to do so.

Stacie was discharged by about 5am that morning before she and Kyle headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

By about 6am, Stacie and Kyle returned home. Aubrey just woke up, but Kim and Bella were still asleep.

"Hey, you guys are back." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Are Kim and Bella awake yet?" Stacie asked.

"Not yet. So, what did the doctor say?" Aubrey asked.

"According to my X-rays, I had a minor fracture, so the doctor gave me a boot so I can still get around. They also suggested I use a pair or crutches just in case. Although I will need some help getting up and down the stairs until I'm fully healed." Stacie explained.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Aubrey said.

"Thanks. Though more than anything I'm hoping to be healed enough in time to go to the wedding next month." Stacie said.

"You should be, babe. Remember what the doctor also said: Stay off that leg as much as possible and you should be fine." Kyle recapped.

"Right." Stacie said before sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks for looking after the girls last night, I should probably go wake them up." Kyle said.

"Anytime. Though I do need to get back home to help Finn get ready for school, so I'll see you later." Aubrey said.

"Later." Kyle said as Aubrey left.

* * *

About an hour later, the family was in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Alright, girls, so as you may or may not be aware, last night your mother fell down the stairs and got hurt." Kyle recapped.

"I'm so sorry, Mommy. I feel awful about what happened." Bella said.

"I know. But we hope you've learned something from all of this." Stacie said.

"I have. I'll do a better job of cleaning up my toys." Bella said.

"Good. Now, since your mother is going to be in serious pain for a while, she's going to have to stay off her feet as much as possible. So, until she is healed, you will be helping me with the chores around the house every day after school." Kyle said.

"What would I have to do?" Bella asked.

"We will go over your chore list when you get home." Stacie said.

"Alright, you two, finish your breakfast and then go get ready for school." Kyle said as the two girls did so.

While the two girls were up in their rooms getting ready, Stacie made a call to her boss at work stating that she would be on forced medical leave until New Year's at the latest. This meant her students at the dance studio she teaches at would have to have another teacher until she is healed. Bella didn't have much of a chore list when she got home. It mostly included cleaning her room and dusting off end tables. While she did those chores, her father did all the other chores that needed to be done before dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

On the morning of November 7th, Emily and Benji woke up for the day.

"Morning, Benji." Emily said, yawning.

"Morning, Emily." Benji said, also yawning.

After they woke up, Emily checked her phone and noticed a text she received overnight.

"Oh, my god..." Emily said.

"What is it, babe?" Benji asked.

"Garrett and Shannon had their baby girl while we were asleep." Emily said.

The text read "Lucy Anne Barnes was born on November 7th, 2024, at 12:46am."

"We should give them a call." Benji suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Emily said, dialing Garrett's number.

"Hey, Emily." Garrett said, answering.

"Hey, Garrett. How's Shannon doing?" Emily asked.

"She and I are relieved that our baby girl has finally arrived." Garrett said.

"Yeah, I saw that picture of Lucy. She is so adorable." Emily said.

"Thanks. Maybe once Shannon gets discharged, we'll bring her over so you and Benji can meet her." Garrett offered.

"We'd love that. And I'm sure Russell would love to meet Lucy too." Emily said.

"Great. We'll be in touch, alright? Later." Garrett said before hanging up.

"Well, looks like Garrett and Shannon are doing alright. I'm really happy for them now that their baby girl is born." Emily said.

"You really think we'll get to meet Lucy one day?" Benji asked.

"I think so. If we're lucky, maybe Lucy and Russell could be playmates." Emily thought.

"Maybe. But for now, how about I make us breakfast." Benji suggested.

"Good idea." Emily said as Benji headed for the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Benji finished making eggs when Emily sat Russell down at the table.

"Breakfast is ready." Benji said as he served the family the eggs.

"Thank you for cooking this morning, babe. I love your eggs." Emily said.

"So, Russell, your mother and I have something to talk to you about." Benji said, sitting down at the table.

"How would you feel about having a playmate?" Emily asked.

"Yeah!" Russell said, excited.

"I guess he likes the idea." Benji said.

"Some friends of ours just gave birth to a baby girl. And someday, you will get to meet her." Emily added.

"Her name is Lucy. We haven't met her yet, but we think you'll definitely like her." Benji said.

"Is she pretty?" Russell asked.

"See for yourself." Emily said, showing her son the picture of Lucy on her phone.

Seeing that picture made Russell smile to the point where he seemed excited about a possible playmate in the future.

"That sounds like he's interested." Benji said.

"Well, when Garrett and Shannon get home from the hospital, we'll talk to them about it then. But for now, let's enjoy our breakfast before I have to head off to work." Emily said as the family did so.

After Emily finished her eggs, she put her plate in the sink before grabbing her coat and purse, giving her husband and son a goodbye kiss, and heading out the door.

"Hey, Russell want to go to the park today?" Benji asked.

"Yeah!" Russell said, excited.

* * *

Four days had passed since Lucy was born. Although Garrett and Shannon came home from the hospital not too long ago, he remembered that it was Emily's birthday today. So, since it was her first birthday since she and Garrett reunited, he thought it would only make sense that he and Shannon pay her a visit. They stopped at the dollar store on the way to buy her a birthday card and then went to her and Benji's apartment. They arrived at about 6pm that evening and knocked on the door.

"Garrett, Shannon, what brings you by?" Emily asked, answering the door.

"Happy Birthday, Emily." Garrett said, handing Emily the birthday card.

"Aw, thank you, Garrett. I can't believe you remembered." Emily said.

"Of course I remembered. Like I said before, we may have grown apart when we went to different colleges, but you'll always have a special place in my heart." Garrett reminded her.

"Thanks, Garrett. Come on in." Emily said as he and Shannon did so.

When Garrett and Shannon joined Emily on the couch, she noticed Shannon holding their new daughter Lucy.

"Is that Lucy?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Shannon said as Emily approached Lucy's baby carrier.

"Aww, she's so adorable. She looks just like you, Garrett." Emily said, getting a close look at Lucy's face. "Oh, before I forget, I'll open my card right now." She said as she sat back down at the couch, took her birthday card out of the envelope and did so. "'Dear, Emily. It means the world to me that we reunited this year after so long. You've been a great friend to me and I hope to have more great times with you. Happy Birthday. Love, Garrett.' Thank you, that really means a lot." She said before closing the card and putting it back in the envelope.


	4. Chapter 4

At about 2pm on November 26th, Jesse, Chicago, Bumper, Benji, and Chad met at Jesse's apartment to discuss wedding plans.

"Gentleman, thank you guys for coming." Jesse said.

"As you know, the big day is just four days away." Chicago said.

"Have you heard from some of the other Trebles as to when they'll be flying in?" Bumper asked.

"According to what I'm told, Donald and Unicycle will be flying in later today. After this meeting is over, I'm heading to JFK to pick them up." Jesse explained.

"And my old military buddies that I chose to be four of my groomsmen fly in tomorrow." Chicago added.

"Okay, so me, Bumper, Donald, and Unicycle makes four. Who's your fifth groomsmen, Jesse?" Benji asked.

"I came along with Beca to the last Bella get together and I asked around to see if one of the other husbands were interested, and Kyle offered." Jesse explained.

"Then it's settled." Benji said.

"But just out of curiosity, who's going to be the best man?" Chad asked.

"My cousin Bobby's going to be in town for the wedding, so I asked him if he'd be willing to do it." Jesse explained.

"In that case...gentleman, here's what's expected to be a successful double wedding." Chicago said as the others toasted.

* * *

Two hours later, the Bellas gathered together at Stacie's house for another Bella get together.

"Alright, Bellas. Glad you all made it today. Now, Stacie and I were talking and we thought it'd be best to have our get together here instead of my place while Stacie is still recovering from her fracture." Aubrey said.

"Anyway, today Chloe and I are going to be deciding our bridesmaids." Beca said.

"We've put all of your names in this bowl and if we draw your name, you will be one of our bridesmaids." Chloe said.

"Now I know what you're all thinking: 'But there's 11 of us. Does this mean one of you will have six bridesmaids?' No; five of you will be my bridesmaids and five of you will be Chloe's bridesmaids." Beca explained.

"Whoever's the last one remaining will be our maid of honor." Chloe added.

"Alright, I'll go first." Beca said as she shook the bowl before drawing her first name. "And my first bridesmaid is...Esther."

"What? I got picked first?" Esther asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Beca confirmed.

"Wow, I got to say, I really thought I was going to be picked last, but thank you." Esther said.

"Okay, my turn." Chloe said as she shook the bowl before drawing her first name. "And my first bridesmaid is...Alice."

"Thank you, Chloe. I'm sure the dresses will be lovely." Alice said.

"I don't doubt it. Especially since after we're all done with choosing our bridesmaids, we're going to decide on what color our dresses will be." Chloe said.

As the drawing continued, Beca chose Flo, Stacie, Jessica, and CR for her remaining bridesmaids. While Chloe chose Aubrey, Amy, Ashley, and Denise for her remaining bridesmaids. And Emily was the last one remaining.

"So, Emily, that means you will be our maid of honor." Beca said.

"Sounds good to me. And I can already say that this will surely be a wedding to remember." Emily said.

"I don't doubt it." Chloe agreed.

* * *

At about 8pm that night, Beca and Chloe were waiting at JFK for their parents to land.

"Looking forward to seeing your parents again?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. You looking forward to seeing your dad again?" Chloe asked.

"You betcha! It means a lot to me that he was able to get a flight out of Atlanta tonight." Beca said.

Just then, Chloe saw her parents, Tom and Susan Beale coming down an escalator.

"Chloe!" Tom yelled, excitedly.

"Mom! Dad!" Chloe yelled, excitedly as she went over to hug her parents.

"We've missed you so much." Susan said.

"You too." Chloe said before the three broke away from their hug.

"It feels so great to spend Thanksgiving with you and Beca." Tom said.

"Agreed." Susan said.

"It'll be great. We're just waiting for Beca's dad to fly in." Chloe said.

"Yeah, he should be landing any minute now." Beca added.

"Well, we should probably check into our hotel." Tom said.

"Chloe, you coming with us?" Susan asked.

"Beca, is it okay if I..." Chloe asked.

"Go; They're your parents. You should be with them as long as they're here. I'll wait here for my dad." Beca said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Chloe said as she and her parents got into the next available cab and rode off.

* * *

One hour later, Beca noticed her dad coming down an escalator.

"Dad!" Beca yelled going to hug her dad.

"Beca!" Dr. Mitchell said accepting the hug.

"It's so great you managed to catch a flight tonight." Beca said.

"It wasn't easy. I had to go right from Barden to the airport after my last class let out." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did. It'd be much better than going through congested airport traffic tomorrow." Beca said.

"Agreed. Well, shall we head over to your place?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Sure. My car is waiting in the parking garage." Beca said.

"Well, let's go then." Dr. Mitchell said as the two headed for Beca's car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, the characters of Sarah, Matt, and Calvin are owned by RizzV825 and used by permission. Those characters will be used again for future stories and this will probably be the last time I make that disclaimer.

The next morning, Beca was waiting in a cafe for Sarah. She was excited for the wedding and getting everything ready for the big day, as well as sharing this moment with her family and all her closest friends. Beca hasn't seen much of Sarah since she went to grad school, and was excited to reconnect with her best friend. Soon Sarah came through the door, and greeted Beca with a hug.

"Hey, it's good to see you." Beca said.

"You too. Congratulations." Sarah said.

The two sat at a table, and ordered coffee and muffins while getting caught up on everything that's been going on in their lives.

"So I saw on Facebook that Stacie broke her leg?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she tripped over one of Bella's toys. It was a small fracture, but hopefully she'll be okay enough to walk during the wedding." Beca explained.

"Man, I hope she feels better. That has to be rough not being able to do anything." Sarah said, concerned.

"We're all keeping our fingers crossed for her. Anyway on a happier note, how's your family doing?" Beca asked.

"Everything is good, Matt is working full time giving piano lessons at NYU. We've both been working on composing songs for some of their plays. Calvin is six now, and he's getting so big." Sarah explained while showing Beca a picture of her son.

"Oh wow, he looks so happy. How's he doing in school?" Beca asked.

"He has a great teacher this year who's really helpful to him. He started occupational therapy this year, and it seems to be helping him. He's been trying to learn to tie his shoes. It's a work in progress, but we're working on it. He definitely wants to learn how, he's always trying to do it himself." Sarah explained.

Calvin is autistic, and at first it was a big challenge for Matt and Sarah. They adopted a beautiful boy six years ago, and from the moment they first saw him, the two new parents fell in love. Calvin at this time is mostly nonverbal, which often presents a challenge when trying to figure out what he wants. When he was four, he would often have outbursts trying to communicate with his parents. This would frustrate Sarah, and she often felt discouraged not knowing what to do. In the years since adopting Calvin, and learning more about autism and their son personally, it's brought everyone closer and has made them a stronger family.

"I still can't believe you're getting married. You look the happiest I've ever seen you." Sarah said.

"I am and as stressful as some of the wedding planning has been, I'm excited for this day." Beca said.

"It'll be interesting to see a double wedding. It looks like a lot of fun." Sarah said.

"Well I'm certainly excited to have you there. I've missed getting to hang out, so this will be really special with everyone there." Beca said.

"I've missed this too." Sarah said.

The two finished their coffee, and went on their way. They were looking forward to Thanksgiving coming up, and spending it with all the people they love. The two friends were looking forward to spending more time together, even when their lives sometimes keep them quite busy.

* * *

Back at Stacie and Kyle's house later that day, Stacie made a call to Aubrey.

"Hey, Stacie." Aubrey said, answering.

"Hey, Aubrey. I need to ask you something." Stacie said.

"What's up?" Aubrey asked.

"I know it's last minute, but can we come over to your place for Thanksgiving? I'm in no mood to cook this year." Stacie asked.

"Sure, we'd love to have you over. But, why aren't you in the mood to cook?" Aubrey asked.

"I know my leg's getting better, but I'm not fully healed yet. And I want to be sure I'm healed enough for the wedding on Saturday." Stacie explained.

"I understand. So, are all four of you coming?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep." Stacie said.

"Okay, I'll let Chad know. See you guys tomorrow." Aubrey said.

"Yep. Later." Stacie said, hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone questions it, the names I chose for Jesse's parents are Patrick & Diane Swanson. While the names I chose for Chicago's parents are Eugene & Charlotte Walp. Let's continue this story.

The next day at about 2pm, Beca, her dad, Chloe, her parents, Amy, Jesse, his parents, Chicago, his parents, Sarah, Matt, and Calvin were all gathered at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Alright, everyone. The turkey is cooked. Dig in!" Beca said as she and Chloe brought out two platters full of the carved turkey.

One platter had white meat while the other had dark meat.

As they were passing around the turkey platters..."Do you want some turkey, Calvin?" Matt asked to which Calvin nodded.

"Just point to which meat you want." Sarah said to which Calvin pointed to the white meat platter.

Sarah grabbed a piece of white meat and cut it up for Calvin to eat before grabbing a piece for herself.

"You're doing good, bud. I'm really proud of you." Sarah told her son.

"Well, I must admit, in light of the amount of space we have in this loft, I'm glad it worked out having everyone here." Beca said while everyone was making up their plates of food.

"So, how many other people are coming to this wedding on Saturday?" Sarah asked

"Well, ten of the other Bellas are bridesmaids, Emily is the maid of honor, and I have Bella as the flower girl." Beca said.

"Yeah. Though I'm not sure if we have any other relatives coming." Chloe said.

"Your grandmother is sorry she has to miss the wedding, but she does send her best wishes." Susan said.

"That's good to hear. Grandma definitely makes some of the most delicious desserts ever." Chloe said.

"Really?" Beca asked, curious.

"Beca, I thought I told you once, my grandma has a pumpkin gooey cake recipe that is to die for." Chloe reminded her.

"In fact, when I went to college, she passed down the recipe to me." Susan remembered.

"Yeah, your mother stopped making it when she was diagnosed with Type 2 diabetes." Tom added.

"Oh, yeah. I think I remember Chloe mentioning something about her mom's diabetes this one time a few years back." Beca said, prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_"When I was 12, my mom had her own cupcake recipe. And a year later she was diagnosed with Type 2 diabetes and locked up her recipe in a vault. The recipe remained locked up until I went to college." Chloe said._

_"Did you ever find it?" Beca asked._

_"Yeah. I asked my mom if I could have the recipe. I'm grateful she said yes, but I just didn't have the nerve to try making them yet." Chloe said._

_End of flashback_

"And if it wasn't for Emily's sweet tooth back then, that cupcake recipe would still be in the vault." Chloe added.

"And lucky for you, I happen to have your grandmother's pumpkin gooey cake recipe written down in case you ladies ever decide you want to try making it." Susan said.

"Really? That'd be so cool. Maybe someday we'll try it." Chloe said.

"But at least for today, Chloe and I prepared an apple pie and a pumpkin pie for us to have for dessert." Beca said.

"I'm looking forward to having a slice of both pies later." Amy said.

"I'll probably have a piece of the apple pie." Jesse said.

"You're going to love it, Jesse. It's my own recipe." Beca said before Amy noticed Jesse grabbing a big helping of mashed potatoes.

"Whoa, Jesse; save some for the rest of us." Amy said

"Sorry. It's just that I have such a big craving for mashed potatoes." Jesse explained.

"It's true; back when he was younger, the first thing he'd put on his plate at Thanksgiving was in fact the mashed potatoes." Diane clarified.

"You just can't deny just how delicious they are." Jesse added.

"True that." Amy said.

"Funny story about that, I can remember when Beca was about seven, she just couldn't wait to dive into the mashed potatoes. Not just at Thanksgiving, but at Christmas dinner as well." Dr. Mitchell remembered.

"Dad…" Beca said, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait; Beca is that true?" Jesse asked.

"(sighs) Yes. They are so irresistible." Beca reluctantly admitted.

"Agreed." Jesse said.

"So, how is everyone enjoying their meal?" Chloe asked.

"You and Beca have done well, dear." Susan said.

"Yeah, The turkey was definitely cooked to perfection." Tom added.

"Thanks, Dad. Preparing and cooking this turkey took most of the day." Chloe said.

"And we're glad it turned out well." Beca added.

"So, Patrick, what exactly do you do for a living?" Eugene asked.

"I happen to be a used car salesman. If it's a car from the last few years that's still in good condition, I sell it." Patrick said.

"It's true; in fact, I actually bought the 2018 Suburau I drive at his used car dealership." Diane added.

"Really? You got any good Hyundai Elantra's on the market?" Eugene asked.

"Of course. You two thinking about trading up?" Patrick asked.

"You betcha. The A/C in our car quit this past summer, so we could use a new car before the weather gets too hot again." Charlotte said.

"Well, come on by the dealership sometime, I think I might have something you two will like." Patrick offered.

"Sounds like a plan. So, Chloe, what have you girls enjoyed the most about living together here in Brooklyn?" Charlotte asked.

"Aside from us being roommates for the last few years, we all love the fact that each of the Bellas live within fair driving distance from each other. This way, us Bellas can all still meet together on a regular basis. It just goes to show that true friendships last forever." Chloe explained.

"I can easily say that being a Bella ended up being the best part of my college experience." Beca said as everyone continued to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Two hours later, it was time for dessert.

"Okay, everyone. The pies are ready." Beca said as she brought out the apple pie and Chloe brought out the pumpkin pie.

"Do you want some pie, Calvin?" Sarah asked to which Calvin nodded yes.

"Which one do you want?" Matt asked to which Calvin pointed to the apple pie.

Sarah put a slice of apple pie on a plate for Calvin and then cut herself a slice.

"Uh, is it me or is Calvin not much of a talker?" Chloe asked.

"He's nonverbal." Sarah said.

"Ah, okay. Was he always like that?" Chloe asked.

"It's one of the downsides of his autism." Matt added.

"Wait, did you just say he has autism?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it just so happens that Emily's friend Garrett has autism." Chloe said.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Maybe Garrett could be, like a role model for Calvin." Chloe offered.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. When do you think we could meet him?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I'll call Emily later and find out." Chloe said.

"Thank you, Chloe. We'll look forward to it." Sarah said.

"Of course. I'm always happy to help." Chloe said as everyone continue to enjoy their dessert.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at Aubrey and Chad's house, they just finished carving the turkey.

"You sure we have enough turkey for everyone?" Chad asked.

"Need I remind you how much leftovers we have every year." Aubrey reminded him.

"Okay, fair point. I was just saying that when Stacie called and asked to join us for dinner, it was after we bought our turkey." Chad said.

"Either way, she's one of us. So she's always welcome in our home." Aubrey said.

"Same goes for the rest of the Bellas and their families." Chad added.

"Exactly!" Aubrey said as she and Chad grabbed the two turkey platters and brought them out to the dining room table.

"Alright, everyone. The turkey is carved and served. Dig in!" Chad said as he and Aubrey placed the platters on the table.

"This year, I'd like to propose a toast to our first Thanksgiving since Chad's father retired from the Air Force." Aubrey said.

"Welcome home, Dad." Chad said as everyone toasted.

"And I personally want to thank Aubrey and Chad for hosting dinner for us while my leg is still healing." Stacie said.

"How's the recovery coming along?" Aubrey asked.

"The doctor said I still have three weeks to go before I'm fully recovered. I just hope I don't fall flat on my face during the ceremony on Saturday." Stacie explained.

"I'm still sorry, Mommy." Bella said.

"It's okay, honey. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Stacie said.

"And think of it this way, Bella, you've done really well helping me out with the chores around the house." Kyle added.

"We're both very proud of you, sweetie." Stacie said, prompting a smile from Bella.

"Yeah, you're becoming a big girl." Kim added.

"So, Mark, what made you decide to retire?" Mike asked.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed serving in the Air Force for the last eight years, I missed my family." Mark explained.

"That sort of sums up my reason for why I retired from the Army." Mike said.

"Not only that, but the reason Chad's mother and I moved to Jersey City after my retirement was so she and I could see you guys more often." Mark added.

"Well, we're all grateful to have you both home. Especially Finn." Aubrey said.

"It'll be good to have you both close by. And I'm sure Finn would love having a grandparent close to home." Chad added.

* * *

Later that evening, back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment, Chloe called Emily.

"Hey, Chloe." Emily said, answering.

"Hey, Emily. I need a favor from you." Chloe said.

"Sure, what's up?" Emily asked.

"It turns out that Beca's friend Sarah has a son with autism." Chloe said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. His name is Calvin. According to what Sarah said, her son is six years old and he's nonverbal. Anyway, I was wondering if you could talk to Garrett about possibly being a role model for Calvin." Chloe recapped.

"Sure. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Right now, Benji and I are about to go to bed. We've got plans for some early morning Black Friday shopping tomorrow." Emily said.

"Great. Just let me know what he says either way." Chloe said.

"Will do. Later." Emily said, hanging up before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

At about 4am the following morning, Emily and Benji were waiting in line outside of Target.

"I got to say, it was a good thing your mom agreed to watch Russell." Benji said.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised we didn't wake them up when we went out the door this morning." Emily said.

"Well, think of it this way, while they're still asleep, we get to cash in on the big sales." Benji said.

"I'm hoping to find some toys that Russell might like." Emily said.

"I'm sure they'll have lot of things here he'll enjoy." Benji said.

"Well, we'll just see what we find." Emily said as Garrett and Shannon joined them in line.

"Hey, guys." Garrett said.

"Garrett, Shannon, you guys Black Friday shopping today too?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Garrett and I are hoping to get a new 4K HDTV for our living room." Shannon said.

"Who's watching Lucy?" Benji asked.

"My mom's in town for Thanksgiving." Shannon said.

"Ah, okay." Benji said.

They all waited two hours in line for the store to open before heading inside and without missing a beat, headed for what they all came for.

After they all came out of the store, Emily and Benji followed Garrett and Shannon to Shannon's car.

"Sounds like you two found a good one." Emily said as Garrett and Shannon were loading their new 4K HDTV into Shannon's car.

"Yeah. I can't wait to plug this in and try it out." Garrett said.

"I'll bet. Oh, Garrett, before I forget, I have a favor to ask you." Emily said.

"Okay." Garrett said, curious.

"It just so happens that one of our friends happens to know someone else with autism." Emily said.

"Really?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. His name is Calvin. He's six years old and he's nonverbal. Anyway, we were wondering if you'd be willing to be a role model for him." Emily asked.

"Give it a try, babe. Who knows; you might end up warming up to the little boy." Shannon said.

"Okay. When do I get to meet the kid?" Garrett asked.

"I'll call and find out right now." Emily said as she took out her phone and dialed Chloe's number.

"Hey, Emily." Chloe said, answering.

"Hey, Chloe. I hope I didn't wake you up." Emily said.

"Not at all. Beca and I were just about to head out to do some Black Friday shopping." Chloe said.

"Cool. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because Garrett wants to know when he could meet Calvin and I was hoping you could find out for me." Emily said.

"No problem. Beca and I are going to be meeting Sarah later for lunch, so I'll ask her then." Chloe said.

"Great. Keep me posted, okay. Later." Emily said, hanging up.

"Well, what'd you find out?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing yet, but hopefully I'll know by later today." Emily recapped.

"All right. We'll be in touch. Later." Garrett said.

"Later, guys." Emily said before both couples headed home.

A few hours later, many people gathered the streets in Brooklyn for Black Friday sales. While Sarah made her way to a music shop for Beca, Chloe and Beca went to a comic shop to pick up things for Sarah. The two arrived at Image Anime, Beca holding Sarah's list. It was a small store, but had plenty of stuff to choose from. Beca felt a bit overwhelmed at first, this not being her world, but it proved pretty easy to find what she was looking for. She found a Charizard messenger bag for Sarah to hold her sheet music, a few X-Men character guides, and the Stan Lee Pop Vinyl figure she has been looking for.

"Ooh, that'll be perfect for you to get Sarah." Chloe said.

"And they're two for $20." Beca said, pointing to the Inuyasha figurines.

"I'm glad to have your help. You do know her best." Chloe said.

The ladies paid for their items and soon met Sarah for pizza all loaded up with their shopping bags. It was getting brisk outside and the three of them were happy to be inside.

"So, how'd you do?" Beca asked Sarah.

"Oh, great. I got plenty of toys for Calvin, and lots of stuff on sale for everyone. I wish Black Friday sales were all the time." Sarah said.

"Tell me about it. It's the only way I can afford to shop for anyone." Beca said, which the others agreed.

"So, what'd you get me?" Beca asked Sarah.

"It's a surprise." Sarah said.

"Oh, come on; not even a little hint?" Beca pleaded.

"Nope." Sarah laughed.

"But speaking of Calvin, I got a call from Emily earlier today. She wants to know when Garrett could meet Calvin." Chloe recapped.

"How about later tonight? Do you have Garrett's number?" Sarah asked.

"I don't. But I'll text Emily and ask for it right now." Chloe said as she took out her phone and did so. The text she sent read, "Hey, Emily. I was wondering if you could text me Garrett's number. I'm having lunch with Sarah right now and she wants to get in touch with him."

Emily replied "Sure. I'll text you his number right now."

After Emily texted Garrett's number to Chloe, Sarah wrote down the number before calling Garrett.

"Hello?" Garrett asked, answering.

"Hi, is this Garrett Barnes?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?" Garrett asked.

"Hi, my name is Sarah Katzenberg. I'm Calvin's mom. You're friends with Emily Applebaum, aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, yeah. In fact, Emily was telling me this morning about some boy named Calvin and asked if I'd be willing to be a role model. This is the same Calvin, right?" Garrett recapped.

"Yep." Sarah assured him.

"Okay. When would be a good time for me to meet him?" Garrett asked.

"Are you free later tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. How does 4:30 sound?" Garrett asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Just text me your address and we will see you then." Sarah said.

"Will do. Later." Garrett said, hanging up.

After the call, Sarah, Beca, and Chloe all finished their pizza and headed back home to organize all their gifts from shopping.

As Sarah was heading back to her apartment, she noticed that Garrett texted her his address. She looked at it and realized that if she, Matt, and Calvin were going to make it to Garrett's apartment by 4:30, she'd need to hurry back to her apartment to tell Matt and Calvin. While she was on her way back to her apartment, she called Emily and explained the details about the planned meet for later that evening and Emily agreed to join Sarah and Matt over at Garrett and Shannon's apartment for the meet that evening.


	9. Chapter 9

At about 4:30pm that evening, Sarah and Matt arrived with Calvin along with Emily at Garrett and Shannon's apartment. Sarah and Matt have been looking forward to setting up this meeting to allow Calvin to see someone like him that can live a normal life and have a family of their own. Matt and Sarah knew that even though Calvin was nonverbal, he was very observant, and was capable of absorbing new information. It's taken time to get used to how Calvin would react to the world around him and how he'd think, but his parents have found a way of communicating with their son that works for them. Emily walked up with her friends and knocked on Garrett and Shannon's door.

"Hey, Emily. " Garrett said greeting his friend with a hug.

"Hey, thanks again for having us. This is my friend Sarah." Emily said, introducing her.

"Oh, yes. Hi." Garrett responded, shaking Sarah's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Garrett. This is my husband Matt, and our son Calvin. " Sarah said, patting her son's head.

"Hey there, Calvin." Garrett said waving to the young boy.

"Calvin, can you say 'Hi Garrett.'?" Sarah asked him.

"Hi Garrett. " Calvin waved.

His speech was still minimal, but he was still working at it. At least Sarah knew Garrett understood.

"Come on in. Shannon has dinner ready. " Garrett said as they all headed inside.

The group went into the apartment where Shannon had prepared steak and a chef salad. They gathered around the table, made up their plates, and engaged in conversation, mostly about work, kids, and the up coming double wedding. Everyone's been excited to attend the wedding, see their friends join a new family, and start the next chapter of their lives. They were also looking forward to the reception as well. It's been a while since all the Bellas got together. Especially since it was difficult for some of them to meet at the usual Bella get togethers when they started to have kids of their own. But despite that, they were all looking forward to seeing each other again. So far, Calvin had been doing well with dinner, and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You know, Sarah, I got to admit, Calvin's really sweet. You've done with him." Garrett said.

"Thank you, Garrett. That means a lot. I can't believe he's already six. I almost miss him being a baby, but Matt and I are so proud of how far he's come." Sarah said.

After dinner, everyone thought it'd be a good idea to go for a walk outside. Even though it was a crisp evening, it was rather dark out. So, Shannon went into the bedroom to grab two flashlights and an orange vest before everyone went outside. She and Garrett often kept flashlights and orange vests around whenever they would decide to go for walks after dark. Before everyone headed out, she handed one flashlight to Garrett, and the other to Sarah. Garrett put on the orange vest and then everyone headed out the door to go walking. Calvin walked while holding Garrett's hand. It was a surprise, it was the first time they've seen Calvin warm up to someone that wasn't family. They were glad to see the two hit it off. He skipped down the sidewalk, crunching his feet on the fall leaves, and humming happily while they walked. Sarah held Matt's hand, smiling at Calvin and his new buddy. After they got back, the group enjoyed some apple pie before getting ready to go home. Sarah thanked Garrett for having them.

"Thanks again for everything, Garrett. We'll have to check out Sesame Place sometime." Sarah told him.

"No problem. It was great meeting you all...especially you, Calvin. " Garrett said.

"Same for you. I know he certainly enjoyed meeting you." Sarah said while Calvin waved back smiling.

"I'll see you again sometime, my friend. " Garrett said to Calvin.

With that, the family made their way home, happy to have had a nice evening out, and to let their son have someone to look up to.

* * *

At about 10pm that night, as they were about to go to sleep, Chloe could see a sad look on Beca's face.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly, I'm just happy and sad at the same time." Beca said.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I'm happy that I'll be marrying Jesse tomorrow. But at the same time, it just won't be the same anymore. You, me, and Amy, we all lived together for eight years and soon it'll all be over." Beca said tearfully.

"I know. I'm bummed about that too. We both may be moving on to a new chapter in our lives, but even with that, we'll always have each other." Chloe said trying to comfort Beca.

"(sniffles) I know. Bellas for life, right?" Beca said.

"Yep. And even if we won't be living together anymore, we'll still call and text each other every now and then. And we'll still see each other at those Bella get togethers we have at Aubrey and Chad's house." Chloe explained.

"Yeah. And it's not like we'll be far away from each other. Jesse and I will be living in an apartment in Queens, and you and Chicago will living in an apartment in The Bronx, and Amy will have this apartment to herself unless Bumper moves in, so we'll still be living in the big city." Beca said.

"And I for one know one thing, we'll always be best friends through thick and thin. I remember 10 years ago when I was worried about us growing apart, you promised me that no matter what happens, I would not lose you as a best friend." Chloe said, prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback..._

_"I promise you no matter what happens, you're not gonna lose me." Beca said_

_"So you mean I don't have to worry about you being distant from me?" Chloe asked._

_"Never!" Beca said._

_"Okay." Chloe said._

_End of flashback_

"And I still stand by that. Aside from Jesse, Sarah, and my dad, you Bellas are the most important people in my life." Beca said.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Chloe said.

"Let's get some sleep. We've got a LONG day ahead of us tomorrow." Beca said.

"Yep. Good night, Beca." Chloe said, turning off the lamp.

"Good night, Chloe." Beca said as the two went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

On the morning of the wedding, Aubrey and Chad were dropping off Finn at his friend Henry's house for a playdate.

"Mommy, what are we doing at Henry's house?" Finn asked.

"Well, while Mommy and Daddy are going to a wedding, you have a playdate with Henry." Aubrey said.

She and Finn got out of the car and Aubrey rang the doorbell at the house.

"Hello, Aubrey." Leslie said, answering the door.

"Hey, Leslie. Thanks again for watching Finn today while Chad and I are at the wedding." Aubrey said.

"It's no problem. Henry and Finn love having their little playdates together." Leslie said.

"Now, you have our numbers in case of an emergency, right?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course. You and Chad have a great time today." Leslie said.

"In that case, Finn...you be a good boy, okay. We'll be back to pick you up later." Aubrey said before giving her son a goodbye kiss.

"Bye, Mommy." Finn said.

As Finn entered the house, Aubrey got back in her car and drove off.

* * *

At the church, both brides were waiting anxiously to enter the chapel.

"Well, this is it; we made it." Beca said.

"Yep. Our grooms are in there waiting for us." Chloe said.

At that point, Beca could see a worried look on Chloe's face and questioned why?

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried for Stacie." Chloe said.

"Me too. More than anything I hope she doesn't fall flat on her face during the ceremony today." Beca said.

"Especially since her leg is still recovering from that fall." Chloe added.

Meanwhile, as the bridesmaids were getting ready to go into the chapel, they were also worried about Stacie falling during the ceremony, but she had a creative idea of her own…

"You sure this'll work?" CR asked.

"Of course; if I lose my balance, either you or Jessica can grab me so I don't fall." Stacie explained.

"Alright. Well, hopefully nothing will go wrong." CR said.

"Alright, ladies; you ready?" Beca asked as the other Bellas nodded yes.

"Let's do this!" Chloe said, with confidence.

As the Wedding March started, Beca and Chloe's bridesmaids entered the chapel, while Beca, Chloe, and their dads entered shortly after.

As they all walked down the aisle, Jesse and Chicago were waiting for them.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two men and these two women in holy matrimony." The minister said.

"Do you Jesse Swanson take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Jesse answered.

"And do you Beca Mitchell take Jesse Swanson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Beca answered.

"Do you Chicago Walp take Chloe Beale to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Chicago answered.

"And do you Chloe Beale take Chicago Walp to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Chloe answered.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce both couples husband and wife!" The minister declared.

The newly married couples shared a kiss as everyone else in the chapel cheered for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours later during the reception, the guests were enjoying the reception meals as the Bellas went to talk to the bride & groom.

"Hey, how are our newly married Bellas doing?" Aubrey asked.

"All I can say is that years ago, I thought this day would never come." Beca said.

"Not only that, but despite all the time Chicago and I were apart, it was all worth it in the end." Chloe added.

"So, where's the honeymoon?" Amy asked.

"Well, as for me and Jesse, we're going to Paris." Beca said.

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower as well as the Arc de Triumph, so going to Paris would be like a dream come true." Jesse said.

"And as for me and Chicago, I told him that I want to go back to Disney World for our honeymoon." Chloe said.

"I thought of going to Sydney for our honeymoon, but Chloe insisted on Disney World. Not just because of how much she loves the place, but she wants to fit our honeymoon in before Christmas." Chicago added.

"Sounds like a good time to do so. You know, Magic Kingdom has Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party during the holiday season and Finn wants to see what it's like. So, maybe we'll run into you two while we're there." Aubrey said.

"Maybe. When are you guys going?" Chloe asked.

"We'll be gone December 13th through the 15th." Aubrey said.

"Then we might see you there. We leave December 12th and come back on the 16th. Just to make sure we're back in time for the Bellas Annual Christmas Party." Chloe said.

"Oh, that reminds me, Chad and I need to start planning that soon." Aubrey realized.

"In fact we should remember to pick out our FastPasses for what rides we want to go on soon." Chad added.

"We'll do that when we get home." Aubrey said.

Just then, Sarah walked up to the two new married couples.

"Hey, congratulations, you two." Sarah said.

"Thanks, Sarah. So, how'd it go with Calvin meeting Garrett yesterday?" Chloe asked.

"Calvin definitely seemed to warm up to him last night." Sarah explained.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Matt and I are so proud of him. In fact, last night we even brought up the possibility of going to Sesame Place sometime." Sarah recapped.

"That's a great idea, Sarah. I think Calvin will love it there." Beca said.

"I don't doubt it. I read once that it's the first theme park in the world to be a certified autism center. And the fact that it's in Pennsylvania means that it would definitely make a good road trip for all of us." Sarah explained.

"We'll have to plan that trip soon. Perhaps for next summer." Matt proposed.

At that point, Aubrey went up to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Aubrey Donaldson, and I'd like to propose a toast to our two brides and two grooms. Beca, I know when you first became a Bella, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. I was so focused on sticking to tradition, but you taught me that some traditions are indeed meant to be broken. Chloe, when we met that day in high school, I knew we'd eventually become best friends. And even with the Bellas, I knew I was right. I know, we had our disagreements over the years, but not even those could change the fact that true friendships last forever." She said as the guests cheered. "And now, before you all hit the dance floor, it's time to throw the bouquets. Single ladies, come on up here. It could be your lucky day." She continued as all the single guests came forward hoping to catch either one of the bouquets.

Beca threw her bouquet first and Esther caught it. Chloe threw her bouquet next and Flo caught that one.

"Alright, congratulations to the lucky ones who caught the bouquets. And now if you all are up to it, I think it's time to hit the dance floor!" Aubrey said as the guests cheered.

While many of the guests grabbed a partner to dance, Esther and Flo just sat down holding their bouquets since neither of them had dance partners. At least until Esther was approached by a Treble.

"Hi." Donald said.

"Hi." Esther said back.

"You remember me?" Donald asked.

"How could I forget you, Donald?" Esther asked.

"I remember you too, Lily." Donald said.

"Actually, it's Esther now." She said, correcting him.

"Esther? You had your name changed?" Donald asked.

"It's a long story. How about I tell you over a dance." Esther suggested.

"Okay. Let's go dance." Donald said as the two headed for the dance floor.

While Esther and Donald shared a dance, Flo was also approached by a Treble.

"Hi." Unicycle said.

"Hi." Flo said back.

"I'm Unicycle." He said, introducing himself, prompting a handshake.

"Flo." She said, introducing herself, accepting the handshake.

"Want to go dance?" Unicycle asked.

"Sure." Flo said as the two also headed for the dance floor.

"I hear you're a good dancer." Unicycle said.

"Hope you can keep up." Flo said.

"I think I can." Unicycle said, feeling confident.

"So, is Unicycle supposed to be a nickname?" Flo asked.

"Yeah. An old friend from high school gave it to me since I would often be seen carrying around a unicycle and I guess the name stuck." Unicycle explained.

"Interesting. I never got to have a cool nickname like that." Flo said.

"I guess we'll have to work on that." Unicycle said.

While some continued to make conversation and others continued to enjoy themselves out on the dance floor, Amy stepped outside and Bumper followed her.

"You know, Beca, Chloe, Jesse, and Chicago are lucky to have each other." Bumper said.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for all of them." Amy agreed.

"And one day, I want that to be us." Bumper said.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Amy asked.

"You betcha." Bumper said, reaching into his pocket before getting down on one knee.

"Oh, my god…" Amy said, speechless.

"When we first met during your freshman year at Barden, I knew that eventually it would lead to us being together. Even during the years we were apart, I never forgot about you. And with that said, I'm prepared to ask you something I wouldn't have been able to ask when we were in college. So...Patricia 'Fat Amy' Hobart...will you marry me?" Bumper asked, opening a small box containing an engagement ring.

"YES! Absolutely!" Amy said before Bumper placed the ring on her finger and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Let's go tell everybody!" Bumper suggested.

"Way ahead of you!" Amy said as the two went back inside to join the other guests.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5. Big props to RizzV825 for all her help with this story. Part 6 will start in four weeks. Next story coming up is a standalone SVU fanfiction that was originally going to be another Pitch Perfect fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy that one.


End file.
